This invention relates to camera supports. More particularly, the invention relates to supports for remotely positioning cameras.
In cinemagraphic and other visual art endeavors, it is often desired to increase the range of viewing perspectives, to obtain various special effects and capture scenes from angles and elevations that are not available from a camera on a tripod or held by a camera man. This is particularly true in the recording of sporting events. Various systems have been developed to address these goals, including elevating and pivoting boom arms, as shown, for example, in Samuelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,778, and steady cam mounts for aircraft, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,512.
While these approaches do increase the range of viewing angles and elevations, they often involve complicated componentry that is typically difficult to be operated by the cameraman alone and is almost certainly too large to be held and maneuvered by cameraman alone. The size of the equipment often limits access to desired viewing and recording areas.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a remote camera positioning system that is capable of being supported, operated and maneuvered by a sole cameraman.
It is an object of the invention to provide a camera support that is completely portable by a single operator.
It is another object of the invention to provide an operator supported camera system that can position the camera a substantial distance from the operator while providing positional and pointing control by the operator.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an operator supported camera system that can be readily maneuvered by the operator while maintaining image quality.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an operator supported camera system that is lightweight to avoid premature operator fatigue.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a remote camera positioning system for use and support by a sole operator. The system can include a camera; a camera positioner supporting the camera; and a monitor for viewing images generated by the camera. The monitor has attachments for mounting the monitor on an operator in the operator""s field of vision. The camera positioner has an operator interface for supporting said camera positioner and spatially maneuvering the camera through the camera positioner. The camera positioner disposes the camera out of arm""s reach at least three feet away from the operator interface. Thus, a sole operator can support, position and maneuver a camera out of arm""s reach for obtaining an expanded range of views while monitoring the camera""s views in a self-contained manner.
The camera can be a video camera, and the monitor can be a video monitor. The monitor attachments can be adapted to mount the monitor to the operator""s torso, such as by straps, belts or the like. Alternatively, the monitor attachments include frames, similar to glasses frames for mounting the monitor in front of the operator""s eyes.
The operator interface permits the operator to support the camera positioner and to spatially maneuver the camera through the camera positioner. The operator interface can perform the functions through a combined construction, such as hand grips. Alternatively, the operator interface can include a plurality of components including a hand interface, such as grips, and a body interface, such as support straps for attachment across the operator""s chest and back.
According to an aspect of the invention, the camera positioner is an elongated boom, which can be telescoping, and the operator interface includes two separated hand grip surfaces adjacent a proximal end of said boom while the camera is mounted adjacent a distal end of the boom opposite said proximal end. The operator interface is such an embodiment can further include an auxiliary support connected to the boom along its length and being adapted for securement to the operator.
The auxiliary support can, for example, include a strap for mounting around the operator""s body, a biased line extending from the strap, a pulley attached to an end of the line opposite the strap; a play line along which the pulley travels; and a frame extending laterally from the boom and providing opposed terminal mounts for the play line, whereby an operator can bear a portion of the system weight while permitting free maneuverability of boom in all directions.
The system can also include various camera head arrangements. For example, the system can include two camera servos for controlling the pan and tilt of the camera relative to the boom. A camera-side servo can provide an output shaft and a camera support arm extending transversely from the output shaft for mounting the camera. A boom-side servo can provide a second output shaft and a servo support arm extending from said second output shaft for mounting the camera-side servo. Preferably, a break-away member having a weakened portion and a planar platform to which the boom-side servo is mounted is provided. The breakaway member is removably attached to the distal end of said elongated boom to break away the camera head in the case of impact or other potentially damaging collision. The system can also include at least one hand operated controller for the camera-side servo and the boom-side servo, said controller being mounted on said boom adjacent one of said hand grip surfaces.
The system can further include a power pack for supplying power to the monitor, the servos and the camera, said power pack having attachments for mounting the power pack to the operator. A video recorder for storing images generated by the camera can also be provided. The video recorder can have recorder attachments for mounting the video recorder to the operator; and image cabling for transmitting signals from the camera to the monitor, said image cabling extending along an interior of the boom; power cabling for coupling the power pack to the monitor, camera and servos; and control cabling for transmitting control signals from the controller to the servos.
Thus, the invention provides a system for enabling a sole operator to independently support, maneuver and monitor a camera remotely positioned beyond arm""s reach. In this way, a wider range of views can be obtained in self-contained manner.